Encuentros inesperados
by Ana9090
Summary: Kagura y okita estudian en una academia y llevan aproximadamente un año de relación, todo va bien para nuestra pareja hasta que un nuevo estudiante se obsesiona con kagura y hará todo lo posible por tenerla ... Sera un peligro para nuestra kagura? , traerá problemas a la relación? lean y sabrán
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

Mierda ,mierda ,mierda ,llegare tarde- exclamaba una chica pelinaranja mientras corría a toda prisa , como de costumbre la China siempre llegaba tarde y ya la habían advertido una expulsión simplemente le era difícil despertar temprano hoy por ejemplo no le dio tiempo ni para desayunar ni ponerse sus preciados adornos chinos así que opto dejar su melena a media espalda suelta para hacer tiempo.

La chica corría a toda prisa ya había llegado, así que corría al edificio al tercer piso por desgracia tenía que ser un tercer piso , la albina al entrar ve a nada menos que a su sádico que pareciera que la hubiera estado esperando

 **-Nos vemos después bastardo- le grita la pelirroja para subir los escalones rápidamente y llegar al Salón tuvo la suerte que sólo estaba el vago del sensei gintoki así que entro y se sentó en su asiento**

 **\- Como siempre llegando tarde ,la próxima vez tendrás que entregar un reporte-decía sin ánimo mientras se hurgaba la nariz**

 **-si,si claro estúpido vago, mejor deja de hurgarte la nariz es asqueroso-aru -le respondía está**

 **\- Esa no son formas para hablarle a tu maestro- le sermoneaba aparentando ser un buen maestro a lo que kagura ignoraba como de costumbre**

 **\- Kagura -chan de nuevo tarde- interrumpía Soyo a su amiga**

 **-Soyo ! Estúpido colegio, a la mierda!** **mi sueño de belleza es más importante que esto -respondía la yato**

 **-Supongo que es porque no tienes nadie que te despierte ...En fin okita te estaba buscando le avisaba a la China**

 **-Ahh sádico , ya lo vi en la entrada pero no hablamos más tarde lo veré -decía la pelinaranja despreocupada**

 **-Aún no entiendo como okita-kun puede gustarle una machorra como tu- exclamaba una de las engreídas del salón**

 **-Vas con lo mismo ? ese estúpido sádico no es la gran cosa además no lo culpo que no ves lo hermosa que soy**

 **Todos se quedaban viendo a kagura a decir verdad kagura con sus 16 años con una cuerpo envidiado y hermosa melena pero su personalidad un total asco ; mal hablada ,gritona ,siempre buscaba peleas ,vestía como vagabunda lo que hacia que su figura pasara desarpecibida no le importaba nada ,era un total desastre**

 **\- hermosa? no te has visto a un espejo no sé como okita -kun te hizo caso el es tan guapo y tan sexy babeaban las chicas, a diferencia de kagura ,okita estaba en 4 año así que este año se graduaba y kagura en 2do era como el senpai sexy que todas querían**

 **-Creo que ya deberían superarlo no saben lo molesto que es ese estúpido sádico sólo me hace enojar -decía la yato pensando en todas las veces que okita le había trolleado**

 **-Deberías cuidarlo no sabe quién puede venir y quitártelo -le advertían estas.**

 **\- Quien tu ? Si claro sólo déjame dormir si no quieres que estampe tu cara contra la pared -amenazo para luego acostase en las butacas lo mejor de la clase de ginpachi sensei hacia lo que quieras**

Después de algunas horas llegó el receso y como suponía encontraría con sádico pero antes quería ir a comprar algo de comer busco en sus bolsillos luego entro al salón para busca en su mochila

 **-Mierda ! No !mi preciado dinero, que comeré ?no comeré sukombu tengo hambre el mundo conspira en mi contra se me le olvido ,genial no había desayunado pensaba ,La yato estaba tan frustrada y enojada que no vio que su "amado " estaba ya detrás de ella .Okita rodea sus brazos en la cintura de kagura y le planta un beso en el cuello hacia que está se exaltara**

 **\- Que haces bastardo ! Deja de hacer eso aquí ,no te da vergüenza pervertido le gritaba está siguiendo dándole un golpe en la cabeza**

 **-China perra ... Estás loca! sabes que tienes la Fuerza de un hombre le gritaba el sádico**

 **\- Pues deja de hacerlo si no quieres que te rompa una pierna -aru le dijo la yato sonrojada cruzándose de brazos**

El castaño sólo deja escapar un suspiro sabía lo tsundere que era kagura pero a veces si que la quería estrangular por ello

 **-Y tu qué haces aquí ?pregunto la chica**

 **\- Tu qué crees que hago aquí estúpida ,eres retrasada o te haces? le responde el sádico**

 **-Como sea sólo déjame en paz estoy... las palabras de kagura se vieron interrumpidas por un ruido proveniente de su estómago**

 **-Okita sonríe al escuchar el estómago salvaje de su China**

 **-Así que la bestia está hambrienta como siempre**

 **\- No tengo hambre, es porque estoy a dieta - mintio la yato simplemente odiaba ver la estúpida sonrisa de okita ,tenia la costumbre de llevarle la contraria**

 **\- El sádico empezó a reír**

 **-De te ríes bastardo -le gritaba la yato**

 **-Tal vez si me ruegas para que te compre algo lo piense -le propone el sádico**

 **\- Prefiero morir que hacer eso**

 **\- Pues muérete no te comprare nada , nos vemos -se despide no sin antes de plantarme un corto beso a la pelirroja dejándola sola en el salón**

 **\- Ese bastardo...No importa le diré a gin-chan que me compre algo pensó la yato ya que tenia la suerte de ser muy cercana a gintoki ,el siempre la salvaba de la expulsión se habían hecho amigos de confianza ,cosa que no le agradaba a okita pero tenía hambre así que se dirigía al salón de profesores hasta que ve un grupo de gatas en celo**

 **-Y estas zorras que ? Pensaba la China pero no le dio importancia la comida primero así que se preparaba para entrar**

 **\- Que haces kagura le susurraba unas de sus compañera**

 **-Tú qué crees, entrare al salón de maestro tengo hambre -aru responde la yato**

 **\- El hijo del dueño de este instituto se acaba de transferir y está guapísimo -le susurraba emocionada**

 **\- Me importa una carajo quien este ahí ,hazte a un lado' empujo la yato abriendo la puerta con fuerza causando un estruendo ,al entrar ve a un chico alto de pelo rubio algo alborotado y de ojos verdes muy guapo pero a su parecer no la gran cosa**

 **\- Gin-chan dame dinero-aru -gritaba la yato ignorando totalmente al chico guapo que tenía al frente que era igual o mucho más guapo que okita**

 **-Está chica ... Porque no está babeando como las demás -pensaba el chico mirando lo desaliñada que estaba kagura mientras está discutía con gin para quitarle dinero**

 **-Si! Dinero! ahora comprare todo lo que quiera -aru - festejaba la yato infantilmente por haber logrado saquear a su profesor**

 **-Oe tu niñata, ya que te di dinero lo menos que debes hacer es ubicar al nuevo estudiante ya que estamos a mitad de año y ..**

 **-Hazlo tu no seas vago ,o pídeselo a otra estoy hambrienta -aru respondía la yato**

 **-Las adolescente tienen las hormonas alborotadas sólo podrían abusar de el , hazlo se que no intentarás nada**

 **-Sensei ... No lo haré pídaselo a otra pierde su tiempo**

 **-Oe kagura deberías aprovechar cualquiera de esas chicas quisiera hacerlo dijo señalando el grupo de chicas que se colaba en la ventana**

 **-Me importa una mierda a quien se le ocurre entrar a la escuela a mitad de año es tu problema estúpido vago adicto azúcar -grita la yato mientras salía de ahí**

 **-Está chica nunca cambiara ...bueno ve y dile a una de esa chicas que lo haga estarán encantadas 'dijo el sensei**

'El chico sólo vio todo , que había pasado ?esa chica lo haba ignorarlo? Que se creía esa muerta de hambre parece que no estaba enterada de quien soy hijo pero se que caerá como todas pensaba mientras salía de ahí

la verdad es que no se me ocurrio un titulo y puse lo primero que se me ocurrio XD ... que pasara en el siguiente cap?El chico tratara de seducir a nuestra hermosa gura, kagura tendrá ojos sólo para su sádico ? Como reaccionará el sádico... bueno si ven faltas mejorare no se preocupen y el cap sera mas largo ya estoy escribiendo el segundo


	2. capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

La yato se dirigia al comedor mientras tarareaba una canción, estaba realmente feliz por todo el sukombu que compraría , pero su felicidad habia sido obstruida por un agarre que había sentido

 **-Y tu que quieres - grita kagura al ver de quien se trataba**

 **-El sensei te dijo que me ubicaras lo recuerdas bonita -dijo este en tono algo provocativo**

 **-Bonita ? No me jodas dile a otra persona, debo ir a la cafetería antes de que se acaben todo -grita la albina librándose fácilmente del agarre para luego echarse a correr**

 **-Pero que le pasa a esta chica con sólo decirle bonita a otras ya hubieran mojado sus bragas ,esto es frustrante -se agobiaba el chico**

Con lo rápido que corría la chica ya había llegado al comedor pero para su mala suerte se había acabado todo

 **-No ! hoy es mi día de mala suerte - exclamo la China**

 **-Oh kagura -chan lo siento se acabó todo -avisaba ikumatsu**

 **\- No quedo nada ?puede ser lo que sea ,hasta las sobras -pedía la yato ya que se moría de hambre**

 **-No puedo darte las sobras , Okita compro muchos sándwiches ,seguro que los comparte contigo -le dijo la rubia muy sonriente**

 **\- Ese bastardo ...está bien gracias ikumatsu -se despide la pelinaranja para buscar al sadico ya sabía exactamente donde estaría ...Minutos después la yato recorre el lugar con la mirada y como suponía estaba bajo un árbol con el antifaz puesto , esta se acerca lentamente para no despertarlo y ve una bolsa blanca a su lado**

 **-Bien sólo tengo que tomar la bolsa e irme antes de que se dé cuenta -la China se agachó y lentamente alcanzo arrastrándola hacia ella cuidadosamente**

 **-Si! Estúpido sádico yo gane -susurro muy triunfante teniendo la bolsa en sus manos ,se disponía irse hasta que siente que una gran fuerza la tira al suelo**

 **-Oh China sabe que podría acusarla de robo por esto -dice el sádico posicionándose encima de ella**

 **-Quítate de encima bastardo tengo hambre -aru no he comido nada refunfuñaba la yato sacudiendo sus piernas**

 **-Eres tan predecible, sabía que vendrías -declaro el sádico**

 **-Si claro , sólo quítate de encima -exigía la pelinaranja**

El sádico se queda mirando seriamente a la yato y luego pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios

 **-Y tu porque me miras así bastardo!-exclamo nerviosa**

 **-Viéndote así de cerca , no eres tan fea -responde acercándose más a su rostro**

 **-Quieres que te mate imbécil - le grita está desviando la mirada , estúpido sádico porque siempre me pone así de nerviosa- pensaba una kagura muy sonrojada**

Okita acorto más la distancia ya rozandole los labios ,kagura sintiendo el contacto de los labios de okita levanto la vista encontrándose con sus ojos rojos, antes de que kagura dijera alguna grosería o lo golpeara el castaño muerde el labio inferior de la yato haciendo que está soltara un leve gemido ; al separarse vio el rostro de la china tan rojo que pensaba que iba a explotar

 **-D-deja de hacer eso bastardo -aru-titubeaba un poco la yato**

 **-No te gusta China ? Preguntaba el sádico**

 **-No-mentía la yato nunca diría la verdad ,sería como perder contra Okita y odiaba eso ,odiaba simplemente darle la razón y ver su sonrisa tan estúpida**

El sádico coloca unas de sus manos en la mejilla y la beso apasionadamente haciendo un poco de presión, saboreando cada rincón de la boca de kagura ;la pelirroja le corresponde rodeándole el cuello al castaño y profundizando más el beso a cabo de unos segundos se habían separado

 **\- No que no te gustaba - río el sádico**

 **-Ya quítate de encima cabron ! Le grita dándole un cabezazo así buscando la bolsa rápidamente**

 **-Maldita bastarda !gimió okita con dolor .La china revisaba la bolsa con rapidez y encontró numerosos sándwiches y sukombu**

 **-me Compraste sukombu -grito de emoción**

 **-Es sólo la sobra -mintió sabía lo mucho que amaba el sukombu**

 **\- Tanto ! Tendré para la semana entera seguía emocionada sin escuchar lo que dijo okita**

 **\- Que no escuchas ? Seguía paloteando el sádico ,la Chica lo ignoraba solo se concentraba en comer ,okita sólo contemplaba a kagura como comía muy feliz como si de una niña se trataba ,ver esa parte tan tierna de ella y verla feliz le encantaba aunque no lo admitía**

Por otro lado un Rubio veía la última escena desde el ventanal del segundo piso

 **\- Quien es ese chico - señalo hacia la dirección de okita y kagura**

 **-Ah okita ? como todos saben es el novio de kagura- respondio**

 **-Todos ? Tan populares son ? Pregunto con sorpresa**

 **\- Ya sabes okita es guapo , tiene a muchas chicas tras el ,es el típico chico popular de la escuela , fue una gran noticia cuando dijo que tenía una relación con kagura ya que sólo peleaban ,por eso muchas chicas la odian pero a ella no le importa tiene la fuerza para derribarlas para ser chica es muy fuerte -admitio el peli negro**

 **-Por qué un chico como el se fijaría en ella- le replico ya que okita se le parecía a él sólo que el era mejor a su parecer**

 **-No lo sé pero conquistarla le fue muy difícil y por lo que veo okita-san está muy enamorado de ella**

 **-Enamorado ?seguro la tiene como un juego-aseguro el rubio**

 **-Entonces es un juego muy largo tienen un año aproximadamente lo hemos invitado a reuniones con chicas hermosas y siempre se niega prefiere estar con su pequeño monstruo como el mismo dice**

 **\- Interesante ... qué pasaría si alguien se la arrebatara - expuso el rubio**

 **\- El pelinegro sólo empezó a reír , Si estás hablando de ti pierdes tu tiempo, kagura es una chica algo fuera de lo normal ,muy complicada además de que tiene novio ,uno que no dudaría en matarte**

 **-No me importa si tiene novio , si está casada o si tuviera hijos dije que tendré esa chica y lo conseguire- confirmo el chico**

 **-Tienes a más de la mitad de las chicas de la escuela babeando por ti , vas tras la equivocada- le advertía el pelinegro**

 **-No quiero a esas zorra , la quiero a ella -dijo firmemente**

 **-Hablas como un niño mimado**

 **-Digas lo que digas siempre obtengo lo que quiero -aseguro**

 **-Te aconsejo que desistas de esa idea te meterás en un gran lío -le advertía**

 **-Yo se lo que hago créeme ninguna chica se me resiste ,término consiguiendo lo que quiero -dijo seguro**

 **-El pelinegro suspiro ,haz lo que quieras pero te lo advertir**

 **-Gracias pero no te metas te puedes ir ...ah sí otra cosa, si le dices a alguien que te pregunte sobre esto te mato , amenazo seriamente haciendo que el chico se alarmará**

 **-No diré nada -dijo el chico para luego salir de ahí a toda prisa**

 **-Será mi acoston número 50 o era 100 trataba de recordar el chico ...como sea ,kagura te vere en mi cama sera divertido viendote gritar mi nombre-expuso el chico mientras sacaba su celular para hacer una llamada**

La pareja de sádicos estaban aún bajo el árbol sólo que está vez okita dormía en las piernas de kagura a lo que está comía sukombu ,todo iba a la perfección hasta que un aviso escolar los interrumpió

 **-Por favor se solicita a kagura en el despacho de la directora - se escuchaba por toda la academia**

 **-Ahora que hiciste - le pregunta okita**

 **-No he hecho nada , maldita vieja ahora que quiere -se levanta kagura quitando a okita de encima**

 **\- China , cuando salgamos iremos por algo de comer - le aviso antes de que se marchara**

 **-Se que no puedes pasar un segundo sin mi -dijo la yato con tono de superioridad**

 **-Tienes razón ,no hay un minuto en el día en que contigo no quiera estar- confeso el castaño con una sonrisa sabía que estas cosas ponían a kagura demasiada nerviosa y le gustaba esa reacción ,reacción que sólo él podía ocasionar**

 **-Q-que acaba de decir ese idiota ,odio cuando dice cosas así- pensaba la yato mientras el corazón estaba a punto de salirse del Pecho**

 **-Se que mientes-aru sólo lo dices para hacerme molestar- responde chica sonrojada cruzándose de brazos**

 **-Señorita kagura repórtese en la oficina de la directora de inmediato- se volvió a escuchar esta vez con enojo**

 **-Ya me voy estúpido sádico -se despedida la yato**

-Okita sólo veía como su chica salía corriendo a toda prisa

 **-Esa estúpida ,cuando hablo en serio cree que miento -penso el sádico colocándose su antifaz de nuevo**

 **-La pelirroja corría a toda prisa y a cabo de unos minutos se encontraba frente una enorme puerta**

 **-Ya estoy aquí - anuncia la albina entrando al lugar**

 **-Kagura! Que no te dijo Gintoki que ubicaras a nuestro nuevo estudiante ! Reclamaba la directora Otose**

 **\- Para eso me llamaba ? Que no hay más chicas para hacerlo ? Tengo que ser yo?- Responde enojada**

 **-Harás lo que te digan los maestro ,si te dijeron que lo hagas ,lo haces y listo -demandaba con autoridad la vieja**

 **-No lo haré tengo muchas cosas que hacer además ese chico no me agrada-aru dijo finalmente**

 **-No es de mi incumbencia si te agrada o no , sabes que ese chico es de suma importancia aquí ;después de clases te quedarás con el a ayudarlo en lo que necesite -ordeno la anciana**

 **-Después de clases ? No puedo tengo que ...**

 **-Tus problemas personales no tienen que ver conmigo- interrumpe la vieja retírate de mi oficina por favor**

 **\- Maldita vieja -Susurro kagura ,susurros que llegó a escuchar Otose**

 **-Que acabas de decir ! Grito la directora**

 **-No nada que usted es muy bella ,nos vemos -dijo la yato saliendo de ahí rápidamente**

 **\- Que mierda .. Ahora tendría que quedarse con ese chico , y yo que quería comida gratis -aru -expresaba muy desanimada la pelinaranja llegando a su aula correspondiente**

 **-Estas no son horas para llegar a mi clase -reclamo tsukuyo**

 **\- Lo siento tsukki estaba con la vieja -respondio**

 **\- Te he dicho que me llames sensei Tsukuyo !**

 **-vamos tsukki no te pongas a asi -volvió a decir**

 **-Sólo ve y siéntate -ordeno tsukuyo**

Kagura se dirigió a su asiento tiene la suerte de que Tsukuyo es la prometida de gintoki y a veces le permitía llegar tarde

 **\- Estabas en la dirección?, que hiciste ?- pregunto su amiga Soyo**

 **-Porque siempre creen que estoy en problemas? no hice nada ,sólo me asignaron como niñera del nuevo - dijo con cierto fastidio**

 **-Que ! Serás el guía del chico nuevo -grito haciendo que todas las chicas se enteraran**

 **Es en serio kagura ! Se acercaban todas rodeando totalmente a la pelinaranja**

 **\- Si y es un total fastidio-aru-declaro**

 **-Qué suerte tienes, primero okita y ahora el nuevo qué rayos te ven ! Exclama con irritación Helen la rubia oxigenada**

 **\- Kagura podrías empezar a salir con los dos chicos más sexys de la academia - expreso natsuki con mucha emoción**

 **\- Ese chico no me interesa-aru además ya salgo con sádico a caso se les olvido -les recordaba**

 **\- Pero Kaito es más guapo y es rico tal vez tuvieras más preferencias -agrego otsu**

 **-Como sabes su nombre-exclamaban**

 **-lo escuche mientras pasaba 'casualmente' por la oficina de Otose -respondió**

 **-Me importa una mierda ,ustedes aprovechen ese chico no me interesa- interrumpió firmemente la albina**

Algunas se alegraban otras odiaban más a kagura ya que no podían entender la razón del porque un chico como el se fijaría en ella

 **-las chicas hablaban muy emocionadas hasta que un reglón quedo clavada en la pared**

 **Ustedes a sus asientos! si no quieren que las saque de mi clase - gritaba furiosa Tsukuyo**

 **-Lo siento sensei -se disculpaban volviendo a sus asientos dejando por fin sola a la yato**

 **-Y que harás respecto al chico ? No crees que okita se pondría celoso ? pregunta soyo**

 **\- No tiene porque estarlo ya dije que no me interesa ,además sólo lo haré porque me obligaron -respondió kagura para luego prestar atención a Tsukuyo**

Las clases habían acabado y era hora de la salida ,todos salían con mucha prisa a sus hogares aunque la yato aún estaba en el salón recogiendo sus cosas

 **-Aquí está ! Exclamo tomando en su mano su pequeño y no tan avanzado celular recogió el resto de sus cosas y salió del salón mientras le escribia un mensaje de texto a su sádico**

 **-Estúpido celular ,debería tener otro -se quejaba mientras se dirigía a la dirección para ver al estúpido que arruino su comida gratis**

 **-Debería colocarle un pequeño corazón al final del mensaje? , pero si después sádico se burla , las chicas siempre hacen estas cosas -se cuestionaba la chica por algo tan absurdo después de darle tantas vueltas la asunto decidió ponerlo si se burlaba le rompería la cara luego**

 **-Listo! ahora donde está el estúpido-buscaba la albina con la miraba**

 **\- Kagura ! Escucho la yato su nombre resonar por los pasillos**

 **-Tu ! Te estaba buscando idiota , por ti no pude comer y tengo que quedarme -dijo furiosa**

 **\- Lo siento cariño sabes que soy nuevo y necesito orientación -expuso el Rubio**

 **-No soy tu cariño y como sabes mi nombre-aru- pregunto la pelirroja**

 **\- Lo dijo el sensei gintoki cuando fuiste a pedirle dinero por cierto soy Kaito Nakamura le respondió el chico tomando un mechón de cabello de kagura a lo que está retiro de inmediato**

 **-Sólo terminemos de una buena vez quiero ir a casa -expuso la yato**

 **\- A casa ? O a verte con okita sougo ,tu novio -comento el chico**

 **-wow Tan rapido te enteraste? esta gente no tiene vida propia...Bueno eso no es tu asunto -aru vine aquí a ayudarte no a darte una entrevista de mi vida así que vámonos caminaba la yato**

 **-Esto sera divertido -piensa el rubio siguiéndola**

Un sádico se encontraba algo decepcionado se dirigía a su casa ya que la yato le cancelo

 **\- Esa China con complejo de hombre me planto -refunfuñaba el sádico**

Flash back

Había pasado unos minutos, todos salían mientras el castaño esperaba en la entrada y nada que aparecía la China

 **\- Esa bastarda seguro se quedo dormida ... El chico iba a buscarla hasta que el sonido de su celular lo detuvo ,sabía que era un mensaje de kagura por el tono**

 **"Sádico bastardo ,Tendrás que ir a comer sólo, tengo que quedarme con un nuevo estudiante (órdenes de la vieja ) de todos modos me debes mucha comida y sukombu con un pequeño corazón al final.**

 **\- Esa marimacha ... me pregunto cuánto se complicó para poner ese simple corazón -penso el sádico mientras salía de ahí**

Fin del flash back

-ya mañana la haría pagar -sonreía el sadico

En la academia kagura le explicaba a Kaito todo lo necesario mientras visitaban cada salón ,paso 45 minutos y ya casi acababan su recorrido

 **-Este es el laboratorio -seguía explicando kagura mientras entraban junto al Rubio cerrando el chico la puerta tras de el ,de todos modos estaban solos a salvo del conserje y algunos guardias que estaban a fuera**

 **-Esta clase es de la loca profesora sarutobi -continuo hablando la china**

 **-De verdad crees que ese chico te toma en serio ? pregunto Kaito ,hablo de okita por supuesto**

 **-Si lo creo o no ,eso no es tu problema -aru- responde la yato quien estaba en la ventana**

El Rubio se coloca frente a la yato y coloca unas de sus manos en sus caderas subiendo hasta su abdomen

Tienes que ver la realidad , los chicos como el no toman en serio a las chicas ,Porque no te olvidas de el por unos minutos y ... Las palabras de kaito fueron cortadas por un gran rodillazo que le había proporcionado la albina en la entrepierna

 **\- Me vuelves a tocar bastardo y te mato -grito kagura con furia**

El chico se retorcía de dolor hasta se le hacía difícil articular algunas palabra M-mal-dita , como te atreves- gemía el Rubio ... Un segundo estruendo fue escuchado por todo el Salón , kagura le había pegado una bofetada en el rostro dejándolo muy rojo

 **-No sé quién crees que soy pero te has metido con la chica equivocada -expreso con enojó para luego salir de ahí**

El rubio sólo estaba tendido en el suelo por la fuerte patada que le había proporcionado pero lo que más le había enojado es que lo había golpeado en el rostro , es la primera vez que alguien lo golpeaba en toda su vida nadie lo había tocado y menos una chica

 **-No te me escaparás tan fácil -decia con dificultar tratándose de poner de pie**

La pelinaranja estaba más que molesta había salido corriendo de allí

 **\- Ese hijo de puta , se vuelve acercar a mi y lo mato -aru-refunfuñaba enojada**

ya había anochecido y se dirigía a su casa con molestia ,busco su celular y encontró varias llamada perdida de sádico al parecer no lo había escuchado por haberse entretenido ayudando al imbécil pervertido

Seguro después me marca aludió la pelinaranja llegando a su pequeño departamento .Al entrar se percata de que hay un sobré en la entrada, lo tomo y lo tira encima de una pequeña mesa ,luego Lo leería primero debería saber que cenaría ,se dirigió al refrigerador y sólo ve uno que dos Ramen instantáneos

 **-Estoy cansada de comer eso-aru, iba a cenar gratis si no hubiera sido por ese bastardo -suspiraba con desgano pero lo hecho ,hecho así que buscaba el dinero que había dejado esta mañana pero había tanto desastre que no lo encontraba**

 **-Creo que debería limpiar -aru- exclamo la yato ,había mucha basura de ramen ,dulces y comida rápida , ropa por todos lados simplemente un desastre**

 **-La china se lanza al sofá y mira hacia el techo a decir verdad le gustaba estar en la academia al menos estaba con sádico y con los demás estando aquí se sentía realmente sola después de que su padre la había abandonado ,su hermano siempre fue un bastardo nunca estaba en casa hasta que un día dijo que no regresaría**

 **-Esto es una mierda -aru -dijo con cierto desanimo tomando así la carta es mejor leerla de una buena vez antes de que se le olvide**

"Querida kagura siento decirte que ya no podré hacerme cargo de tus gastos me han surgido algunos problemas ,sobre tus estudios pagare sólo este último año después tendrás que cubrir tu sola todos los gastos ;espero que puedas entender eres una chica fuerte se que saldrás de estas , cuídate y te deseo suerte."

 **-Pero que mierda acaba de leer? que es fuerte? ! Ahora que haría ?al menos en algunos meses su padre le enviaba dinero no la gran cosa pero al menos la ayudaba ,además de abandonarla no la ayudaría ?la pelirroja lloraba de coraje pero el sonido de su celular hizo que calmara lo que supuso que sería okita.**

La yato tomo el celular , estaba pensando en si contestar o no pero mejor opto por hablarle

 **-Que pasa -aru , -pregunto kagura mientras trataba de sonar lo más normal posible**

 **-Esas son las formas de contestarme después que me dejas plantado estúpida - le reclamaba el sádico**

 **-Te dije que estaba con el estúpido chico nuevo-aru -le recordaba la yato**

 **-Si... Y como te fue con él ?- Pregunto el sádico**

 **-Le explique que tenía que hacer y otras cosas -contesto la yato**

\- A ti que te pasa ?tienes hambre ? Pregunto okita ya que la actitud de la yato se la hacía rara,normalmente le hubiera contaba todo animadamente .Kagura se queda pensando un momento , debería decirle a okita en el estado en el que vive ? la verdad es que no le había contado sobre que hace unos 7 meses vivía sola y que su familia se había ido al carajo, no porque no confiaba en el, sino que no veía la necesidad de hacérselo saber ya que no tenía problemas pero ahora era diferente como se le haría ,tendría que trabajar en la noche ya que pasaba la mayor parte del día en la academia ,esto es frustrante y ... Si le decía a sádico? conociendo iba a querer pagarle sus gastos y ayudarla en todo aunque al final se burlara para joderla y no le gustaba ser una carga para nadie ni para el

 **-China ! Grito en el teléfono sacando a kagura de sus pensamientos**

 **-Me vas a dejar sorda bestia -le grito está**

 **\- Te hice una pregunta - le volvió a decir este**

 **-Sólo tengo hambre ,iré a comprar algo de comer hablamos después no me extrañes demasiado sé que no puedes estar un minuto sin mi -aru dijo en tono burlón para luego colgar el teléfono**

Se levanto rápidamente del sofá , a cabo de unos segundos se cambió con unos jeans largos negros . una polera grande roja y por supuesto con sukombu en mano ,con el dinero que le había quitado a gin iría a comer su cabeza estaba hecho un lío y con su estómago vacío no podía solucionar nada ,ya después le contaría a sádico que pasa, primero debería llamar a Soyo ella se había enterado que vivía sola pero el nuevo problema es que ya se le estaba acabando el dinero

 **-Seguro ella me ayudaría a solucionarlo -aru -pensó kagura saliendo de ahí**

Aclaraciones

Okita no estaba celoso cuando le pregunto sobre kaito , sólo quería saber como le fue (sádico no es tan maniaco) \

Kagura tendrá triple problema ,económico,con okita y el loco Obsesionado XD este fic no se que rumbo tendrá ya que escribo todo al azar no tengo idea de como seguira por eso no es seguro que lo termine ,debí pensarlo mejor antes de subirlo, solo queria hacer crecer el okikagu XD ...gracias por leer haré lo posible por seguirlo (no seguro) si hay alguna falta y tambien si las decepcione con el capitulo mil disculpas


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

Ya era de mañana para ser más precisos hora del almuerzo ,algunos estudiantes salían a comer otros adelantaban sus proyectos escolares a diferencia de un Rubio que buscaba con mucho fervor a cierta pelirroja

 **-Oye ! Que vas hacer ?-pregunta el pelinegro siguiendo a su amigo**

 **\- Voy a buscar a esa chica -responde algo molesto**

 **-Sólo déjala en paz-suspira el pelinegro algo cansado de las tonterías de su amigo**

 **-Casi me deja sin descendencia y este golpe que ves aquí - dijo señalando su mejilla que tenía un parche cubriendo el moretón -lo hizo se atrevio a golpearme la cara**

 **-te atreviste a tratar de tocarla - le recordaba - como crees que iba a reaccionar**

 **-Como lo hacen todas, abriendo las piernas -expreso con cierto aire de grandeza**

El pelinegro detuvo al chico agarrando su hombro - ya pareces un depravado -dijo suspirando -sólo detente

Kaito quita de un manotazo la mano del chico - estas de mi lado o el contra - pregunto Mirándolo desafiante

 **-De tu lado ... Pero creo que la situación se te saldrá de las manos-expreso con preocupación**

 **-Si estas de mi lado -dijo ignorando lo que había dicho el chico - sólo cállate y ahórrate tus consejos**

 **-Bien - sólo añadió ya que sabía que nada que lo que dijera lo detendría el simplemente hacia lo que quería**

Siguieron caminado por unos minutos y a lo lejos pudieron ver a la persona que tanto ansiaba ver

-Ahí viene ! Exclamo con una sonrisa al ver como la China corría a toda prisa y más desaliñada de lo normal , llevaba unos lentes redondos ,toda su ropa(incluyendo la ropa Deportiva que llevaba encima del uniforme normal ) estaba arrugada y su pelo aunque estaba recogido por unos adornos chinos se veía sucio

 **-Se ve horrible - exclamo el joven con horror**

 **-Y bien ? Que harás ?- Pregunto curioso**

 **\- Tu sólo cállate y observa - dijo el joven caminado frente la yato obstruyendo así su paso**

 **-la albina choca contra un pecho bien formado al alzar la cabeza y ver de quien se trataba no podía evitar fruncir el ceño**

 **-Tu ! Quítate del medio bastardo pervertido- exigía la yato enojada**

 **-En vez de contestarme así no crees que merezco una disculpa -expresa el rubio con una sonrisa seductora creyendo que dejaría un tanto embobada a la joven**

 **-Jodete ! Tu fuiste quien se pasó de la raya -aru -le recordaba la pelirroja-la próxima vez te rompo los dedos- amenazo seriamente**

 **-Que me pase de la raya ? Río entre dientes - deberías estar agradecida de que un chico como yo esté un poco interesado en una chica tan vulgar y desaliñada como tu , a caso nunca te has visto en un espejo ?- dijo sarcástico**

 **\- Agradecida?-dice en tono de burla - porque debería estar agradecida que un baboso ,imbécil ,presumido como tú me este fastidiando cada vez que aparece frente a mi -aru-expresa con fastidio la chica**

 **-Así que esto de la chica difícil quieres llevarlo más lejos ?**

 **-La pelirroja toma al Rubio por el cuello con fuerza mirándolo amenazantemente ,perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba- no sé quién te crees pero no me interesas -dijo firmemente-ya tengo novio y ese es el sádico bastardo con cara de niña así que deja de molestar no quiero perder mi valioso tiempo contigo -expresa la yato con enfado**

 **-S-ueltame maldita - gemía el chico con palabras entrecortadas**

 **\- Como digas -La China lo tira al suelo haciendo que su cara se estampara contra el suelo**

 **\- si me vuelves a molesta yo...**

 **-Qué ? Le vas a decir a tu noviecito para que venga a protegerte - expuso el Rubio con sus manos en la nariz otro golpe sumado a la Lista**

 **-No necesito a sádico- dijo con superioridad -puedo defenderme sola -añadió por último para seguir su camino**

 **-De esa forma nunca conseguirás nada - dijo su amigo tendiéndole la mano**

 **-Tienes razón Hayato parece que los métodos normales no funcionan con ella-dijo el pelinegro levantándose de ahí, tenía mucho en que pensar y la causa principal de sus pensamientos tenia nombre**

La joven corría a toda prisa ,iba un poco atrasada para su encuentro con Soyo ,seguía corriendo pero se detuvo al ver a su querida amiga sentada en unos de los bancos

 **-Kagura -chan -grita la pelinegra tratando de llamar su atención-hasta que por fin llega-continuaba diciendo**

 **\- Lo siento -aru estaba deshaciendo de alguien-aru -decía jadeando**

 **-No importa - contesto tomando su brazo para que se sentara junto a ella -sobre lo que contaste anoche ya converse con mi hermano**

 **-Con tu hermano-aru - pregunto confundida**

 **-Sí , ya sabes que tiene contactos aunque no seas buena en casi nada se que conseguirá algo**

 **-Gracias Soyo !-grita con emoción abrazando a su amiga**

 **-Sabes que eres una amiga importante -contesto devolviendole el abrazo la yato sólo sonríe al comentario de su amiga**

 **-ah si se me olvidaba - dijo apartándose de ella -sobre el pago de la academia deberías solicitar una beca -proponía la pelinegra**

 **-Una beca ? Estás loca ? Has visto mis notas a penas logro pasar - expresa la albina**

 **-La pelinegra toma a kagura por los hombros mirándola fijamente , solicita la beca , eres muy inteligente sólo que no pones el Suficiente esfuerzo -dijo confiada**

 **-Soyo ...no sabes lo que dices , es difícil**

 **-No lo es ,además -continuaba diciendo - shinpachi tiene esa beca dile que te ayude-recomendó**

 **-Creo que no tengo opción -suspira resignada a ver que su amiga la animaba y confiaba tanto en ella - hablare con la directora y luego con patsuan**

 **\- Bien ...** **¿** **Y que dijo okita-san sobre esto? -pregunto**

 **¿** **Sádico ? No lo he dicho nada -responde la yato tranquilamente**

 **-Que !** **¿** **Porque no le has dicho ? Pregunta alarmada**

 **\- No veo porque debería**

 **-Kagura ...-deberías decirle okita -aconsejaba la pelinegra**

 **-Ese idiota seguro se burlara -aru dijo cruzándose de brazos**

 **-Sabes muy bien que no se burlara al contrario , te ayudara- aseguraba la pelinegra**

 **-No lo conoces -aru -responde la yato aunque en el fondo sabía que Soyo tenía algo de razón**

 **-Hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta lo enamorado que lo traes -dijo su amiga sonriendo - de seguro haría lo posible por ayudarte**

La yato se sonroja como tomate por el comentario -Le diré después-aru- dijo finalmente para que no insistiera

Soyo sabía lo terca que era su amiga y que le tomaría tiempo

 **\- está bien ... Vayámonos ya casi es hora de entrar -anuncio poniéndose de pie**

 **\- Ve primero tengo que decirle algo a ese bastardo - dijo señalando al sádico que por coincidencia pasaba con unos amigos**

 **-Le dirás ? No pensé que lo harías tan pronto - dijo sorprendida**

 **-Claro que no le diré , sólo que ayer me invito a comer y no pide ir -explicaba la yato -haré que me lleve hoy así me ahorró el dinero de la cena -aru**

Soyo sonríe ante lo dicho por su amiga

 **\- Está bien te espero en el salón -se despide la pelinegra**

 **\- Muy bien sádico haré que me compres comida -aru prepara tu bolsillo**

El castaño se dirigía hacia su aula mientras hablaba con sus compañeros hasta que un grito que conocía perfectamente bien interrumpió la conversación

 **-Sádico ! Grito la yato acelerando aún más el paso ,sonriendo maliciosamente**

Okita ve a kagura y al ver la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro ya se imaginaba que haría

 **-Está vez no te saldrá China sonreía el castaño - la yato corrió y con fuerza trato de derribar a okita pero este la detuvo a tiempo atrapándola entré sus brazos**

 **-Te atrape bastarda -expone con una sonrisa**

 **-Mierda ! Esto no era lo que esperaba - exclama con enfado kagura**

 **-Ja!** **¿** **Crees que no sabía lo que intentarías? Te conozco machorra - dice en tono triunfante aún teniendo a kagura contra su pecho**

 **-Sólo Suéltame bastardo - tratando de zafarse de los fuertes brazos de okita**

 **-Primero dime a que viniste**

 **-A recordarte que me debes comida-aru**

 **\- Eso fue ayer -le recordaba**

 **-Pero ayer no pude así que te espero después de clases- dijo la yato**

 **-Quien te crees que eres no iré así que no me esperes**

 **-Si me dejas esperando te pateare el trasero-amenazo la china**

 **\- Oigan ... No queremos interrumpir su linda escena de amor ,- dicen los chicos aún se encontraba viendo la escena - pero están en la entrada del edificio**

 **-Sádico ya Suéltame imbécil ! Grita kagura**

 **-Si dices por favor sougo -sama dueño de mi cuerpo y luego me das un beso lo pensare-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente**

 **-Prefiero morir que decir esa mierda-expuso la yato**

 **Okita aprieta mucho más su cuerpo contra el de ella**

 **\- Si no lo dices te romperé los huesos**

Kagura estaba realmente sofocada y no podía moverse salvo de su cabeza -ese bastardo quiere jugar sucio pero ya vera-pensaba la chica

 **\- Está bien sádico tu ganas- anuncio la china**

Okita se queda viendo algo sospecho a kagura sabía que ella era una chica difícil de domar ni aun estando en una relación lo lograba

La yato se acerca susurrándole en el oído - sádico de mierda púdrete en el infierno

 **-Oye eso no es lo que - la yato no lo dejo terminar ya que le dio una fuerte mordida en el cuello haciendo que okita la suelte**

 **-Maldita China ! -Grita okita con enfado agarrándose el lugar de la mordida**

 **-Nunca pondrás vencer a la gran gura -sama -reía la yato - nos vemos después de la escuela sádico bastardo-se despide no sin antes sacarle la lengua infantilmente**

 **-Esa estúpida me las va a pagar - exclama okita con una mueca de dolor los demás solo reían al ver la relación de la pareja**

Segundos después Kagura ya se encontraba sentada en su lugar junto a Soyo , raro pero había llegado antes que el profesor por esta vez

 **-Muy bien chicos , hoy les asignare un trabajo -anunciaba el profesor de historia escuchándose quejas por todo el salón**

 **\- Esta calificación valdrá el 90% de la nota y será en pareja - aviso katsura**

 **-Todos buscaban su pareja ,igual la yato que pensaba formar grupo con su amiga**

 **-Líder tu harás grupo con el chico nuevo-dijo el pelinegro**

 **\- Que ! No pienso hacer grupo con ese idiota - exclamo levantándose de golpe de su asiento señalando a dirección de kaito**

 **\- Lo siento líder pero son órdenes eres su guía ya sabes que es nuevo y necesita ayuda - expuso zura**

 **-Me importa una mierda no pienso estar con ese idiota - seguía negándose la chica**

 **\- Vamos nena será divertido - dijo kaito guiñándole el ojo haciendo que las chicas odiarán más a kagura**

 **-Que asco me das ! expresa kagura**

 **-Si no lo haces reprobadas está materia-advirtió Zura**

 **\- Kagura ! Llamo a la atención la pelinegra -recuerda que aplicaras para una beca sólo hazlo necesitas buenas calificaciones**

 **\- Pero Soyo no quiero estar con ese bastardo -aru- dijo desanimada**

 **\- Vamos no es tan malo sólo tienes que hacer una tarea con el y listo terminara pronto -aseguro**

 **-Bueno está bien-dijo resignada sólo tendría que aguantarlo hasta que termine el proyecto**

La hora de la salida ya había llegado y el sádico recogía sus cosas se supone que saldría con kagura aunque hubiera dicho que no iría , se disponía salir del salón hasta unos comentarios que escucho en los pasillos hicieron que parará en seco

 **-Viste como estaba la novia de okita- escuchaba el sádico en silencio**

 **\- Que no se avergüenza salir con una chica ? -preguntaba el primer chico**

 **-se veía realmente grotesca - comento su acompañante**

 **\- debe estar muy desesperado -agrego el primero nuevamente - siempre gritado , golpeando y desarreglada no tiene nada de bueno**

 **\- Tiene muchas chicas tras el- le recordaba no creo que este desesperado**

 **-quien sabe tal vez sea realmente buena en la cama- agrego**

 **\- si seguro lo hace como toda una puta - comentaban el par de chicos entre risas**

 **-Deben tener los huevos bien puestos para hablar así de China -interrumpía okita la conversación saliendo un aura de el haciendo que pusieran cara de espanto**

 **-Okita ... Estabas aquí ? N-nosotros no queríamos ..el Sádico no lo dejo explicar nada ya que le había lanzado un puñetazo lanzándolo al suelo , de cierta forma Sabía que lo Mejor era ignorarlo pero no podía le hervía la sangre cuando alguien hablaba mal de kagura simplemente no lo podía tolerar**

 **-Okita tranquilízate -hablo el otro chico**

 **\- Si vuelven a hablar de China y yo me entero- dijo agarrándolo del cuello -será lo último que le saldrá de sus boca - amenazo estampandolo al suelo junto a su compañero**

 **\- Lo siento no lo volveremos hacer -dijeron en unisonó para luego correr aterrorizados**

El sádico miro la hora en su celular -Mierda!China !seguro ya se fue corría a toda prisa ya que llevaba algunos minutos de retraso pero al salir, para su sorpresa aún estaba ahí , recargada de espalda en la pared lo que hizo en una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro había pensado en todo lo hablan dicho esos chicos anteriormente y para el ,kagura era única y auténtica ya quisieran tener ellos la suerte de tenerla pero mala suerte para ellos el la vio primero al menos así la veía okita ante sus ojos

La China nota la llegada del sádico haciendo que frunza el ceño

 **-oh China aún sigue aquí - expone el Castaño en un tono irónico**

 **\- lo hiciste a propósito maldito**

 **\- nunca dije que vendría -recordó**

 **\- vete a la mierda - le grito me iré a casa -dijo sacándole la lengua**

la albina se iba caminando seguida por un sádico este sin previo aviso rodeaba sus hombros con su fuerte brazo

 **-ya estoy aquí estúpida -añade el sádico caminado junto a kagura**

La yato trato de escaparse de su agarre pero okita la tenía bien sujetada

 **-Suéltame bestia ! Exigía - no puedo caminar bien si me tienes así**

 **\- no seas mentirosa China -además debería ahora mismo tirarte por ahí por haberme mordido**

 **-Te dije que me soltarás por las buenas y no quisiste - le recordaba**

Okita con la mano sobrante le da un fuerte golpe en la frente

 **\- estúpido ! quieres que rompa el brazo - amenazaba**

 **\- si me rompes el brazo tendrás que llevarme al hospital y no te comprare nada estúpida**

 **\- Bueno sólo por esta vez te la dejare pasar - dijo cruzándose de brazos**

La pareja dieron vueltas por la ciudad , okita la llevo a comer hamburguesa luego de postre por unos de sus helados favoritos .El dúo se disponían a sentarse en unos de los bancos del parque ,ya había oscurecido pero las farolas iluminaban el lugar

 **-Oye sádico - llama kagura**

 **-Que ?**

 **-Sabes que pronto acabara el año- continuaba diciendo- me preguntaba a que universidad irás**

 **\- Desde cuando eso te importa ? pregunta el sádico arqueando una ceja**

 **-Sólo contesta y ya -exigió la Pelirroja**

 **\- Iré a Estados Unidos a estudiar administración -responde mientras acababa su helado**

La yato pone una cara de espanto - que te irás ?

 **-Aja-asintió el castaño**

 **\- Estas bromando -aru deja de joderme idiota-expresa enojada**

 **-No estoy bromeando -decía seriamente- Kondo me aviso hace unos meses**

 **-** **¿** **Y porque no me dijiste bastardo ?- reclamaba la pelirroja**

 **-Siempre dices que me pudra o que muera así que supuse que no te importaría**

Kagura se queda en silencio un momento ,no podía evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho y una gran tristeza- Supongo ...que al final todos terminan abandonándome- pensaba la China con cierta tristeza

 **\- tienes razón no me importa púdrete - expuso con un tono melancólico**

El castaño mira a través de sus gafas notando su mirada triste en ella y no podía evitar sonreír

 **-Wow China , debiste ver tu cara - sonreía el sádico - sólo mentí para ver tu reacción y vaya si que me extrañarías**

 **-Que ! era mentira ?- Grita con enfado en esos momentos las ganas de matar de okita le Sobraban**

Okita acerca su rostro al de ella - creíste que dejaría a mi China ? Estás loca ! si me fuera definitivamente te llevaría conmigo -confesó el sádico a lo que kagura le responde con un golpe en la cabeza

 **-Y tu porque me golpeas bestia-le grita el sadico**

 **-Por decir esa estúpida mentira**

 **-Si que eres idiota .. Era obvio que era mentira**

 **Que iba yo a saber ? expresaba aun enojada la yato aunque por dentro sentía un gran alivio -Y nunca me iría con un bastardo ,imbécil como tu-continuo diciendo**

Okita frunce el ceño

 **\- me retracto de lo que dije , a decir verdad** **¿** **Quien quisiera irse con una marimacha ?**

 **\- Al menos no tengo cara de niña**

 **\- al menos no soy una Perra con complejo de hombre**

 **\- que dijiste idiota - le grita tomándole el cabello con fuerza**

-lo que escuchaste marimacha responde apretándole las mejillas - empezando unas de sus típicas peleas infantiles ,las personas que pasaban por el parque sólo miraban a la pareja mordiéndose ,pateándose y maldiciendo pero solo los ignoraban

Las discusión continuaba hasta que un sonido de celular hicieron que parara Kagura soltó la camisa toda destrozada de okita para buscar su celular , al levantar la tapa nota que es nada menos que Soyo

 **-Hola Soyo , que pasa -aru responde la yato ordenando su falda**

 **\- Kagura ! Podrías venir a mi casa , te tengo una buena y mala noticia sobre lo que hablamos esta tarde - avisaba la pelinegra**

 **\- Ir ahora -aru? preguntaba la china**

 **-Si o estas ocupada ? Pregunta su amiga**

 **\- No estoy ocupada, iré ahora mismo nos vemos al rato - dice para colgar**

Okita le arrebata el celular de las manos a kagura

 **\- aún sigues hablando desde esta porquería ,no me dijiste que tu padre te compraría otro?**

 **-Lo iba hacer pero no le alcanzo el dinero -mintio quitándoselo de las manos**

 **-Okita suspira- pensando en el desastre que era kagura - China mañana trata de llegar temprano te esperare en el lugar de siempre - aviso el sádico**

 **-Temprano ? No quiero despertarme -aru se cruzaba de brazos**

 **-Más te vale que vayas -amenazaba el sádico- dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente**

 **-Revisare mi apretada agenda si tengo tiempo iré - reía la yato -nos vemos bastardo Soyo me espera**

Okita veía la silueta de kagura alejarse - bien ahora tendría que pasar por una tienda de celulares- exclamaba el sádico alejándose del lugar

La China tomo el autobús ,quería ahorrarse el dinero pero ya que Soyo vivía un algo lejos y quería saber lo antes posible que le diría , pensó que la mejor opción era esa ,después de unos 20 minutos se encontraba frente a unos grandes portones,

la pelirroja de acerca al timbre para avisar su llegada

 **-Quien es - se escuchaba desde el altavoz**

 **-Es kagura -aru -responde**

 **\- Ah kagura chan ! Ahora mismo te abrimos- contesto un voz chillona haciendo los enormes portones se abrieran ,kagura entro recorría el enorme lugar con la mirada a decir verdad comparándolo su casa con la de soyo ,no era nada aunque no es que se quejaba ,le gustaba su hogar sólo que estando sola no es lo mismo ,nadie esperaba su regreso**

 **-Kagura -chan -grita Soyo sacándola de sus pensamientos- la yato ve a su amiga parada en la entrada**

 **-Estoy aquí -aru-grito corriendo abrazándola que paso ?- Pregunto con curiosidad**

 **-Te lo explicare todo en mi habitación -dijo tomándola de las manos , entrando así a la gran casa**

 **-María ,Podrías por favor hacernos algo de comer -pedía la pelinegra - mi invitada es kagura ya sabes - le recordaba el Apetito de su amiga**

 **\- Como diga señorita -contesto haciendo reverencia**

El dúo subió por una grandes escaleras , entrando a la habitación especiosa de Soyo

 **-Muy bien que paso -aru - pregunta la yato tirandose encima de la cama**

 **-Como te dije te tengo una buena y mala noticia - dijo sentándose en la cama - la buena es que te conseguí un trabajo y paga muy bien**

 **-En serio ! Eres la mejor -salta abrazándola**

 **\- Espera déjame terminar - dijo separándose -mi hermano hablo con un amigo suyo y necesita un asistente**

 **-Asistente -aru ? pregunta confundida sentándose frente a Soyo**

 **-Si , sólo tienes que hacerle los mandados es fácil**

 **\- Entonces que es lo malo? -seguia confundida la albina**

 **\- Es sasaki ... Ese hombre es fastidioso ha tenido algunos 20 asistente y es un fastidio con el celular te envía mensajes a cada segundo-decía con horror**

 **-Sólo es eso-aru ? No importa**

 **\- No entiendes te llamara hasta por la mínima cosa además de que habrá momentos en que estarás en la academia, como le harás si te solicita?-pregunta la pelinegra**

 **\- Sólo me escapare por unos segundos-aru ,diré que tengo que tengo diarrea o algo así -responde la yato**

 **-Kagura -chan -suspira su amiga algo preocupada - puedes quedarte aquí yo te ayudare con tus gastos,Okita y yo lo haremos**

 **-Soyo has hecho mucho por mi-aru ,ya sabes que no me gusta ser una carga para nadie - decía la pelirroja -seré asistente de ese idiota que dices y hablare con la vieja para una beca es fácil**

 **-Mañana debes ir a su oficina- le recordaba**

 **\- Lo se**

 **-Sobre sasaki como eres amiga mía seguro te tendrá un poquito más de consideración**

 **-No te preocupes -aru no me Jodera tan fácil -decia muy segura**

 **-Si tienes algún problema o estas cansada no dudes en decírmelo-seguía insistiendo su amiga muy preocupada**

 **\- Estaré bien -aru -sonreia la yato**

 **-Bien dormirás aquí es muy tarde para que te vayas sola a casa -expuso la pelinegra -**

 **-Soyo puedo defenderme de cualquiera que trate de pasarse**

 **-Olvídalo no te dejare irte asi que vamos a comer conociéndote debes tener hambre**

 **-si comida! la yato grita emocionada dirigiéndose corriendo hacia el comedor**

En una habitación ,una pelirroja dormía plácidamente mientras un hilo de baba salía de su boca

 **-Kagura ! Grito Soyo por medio de un megáfono- haciendo que kagura cayera de la cama**

 **-Oye que te pasa-aru que hora es ? Pregunta soñolienta**

 **-Son las 5:30 de la mañana -responde Soyo con una sonrisa**

 **-Aún faltan horas para clase por que -la yato queda en total silencio al ver unas personas acompañaban a Soyo**

 **-Soyo... Quienes son esas personas -aru-pregunta la yato confundida**

 **-Pues bien kagura hoy no irás como siempre a la escuela - sonríe su amiga - te haremos un cambio de imagen - grita emocionada**

 **-Espera ... No !déjame dormir estoy cansado - expone envolviéndose en la sabanas**

 **-Vamos kagura - dice quitándole las sabanas a su amiga - siempre he querido hacer relucir tu belleza - expresa la pelinegra**

 **\- Así estoy bien Soyo déjame dormir mis horas de belleza-dijo envolviéndose nuevamente en las sabanas**

 **-Hoy irás a ve a sasaki así que debes ir representable -Chicos ya sabes lo que tienen que hacer -ordena la pelinegra- los estilistas tomaron a kagura y la llevaron arrastras mientras está maldecía**

 **-Esto nos tomara tiempo - suspira Soyo al ver como kagura los golpeaba y trataba de escapar**

Después de horas de quejidos y maldiciones por fin había acabado la tortura

Soyo esperaba impacientemente a kagura frente a la puerta aunque aún faltaba media hora para que las clases empezaran quería ver que tal había quedado su amiga

 **\- Listo señorita Soyo aquí está - anuncia - la pelinegra da la vuelva y se encuentra con una chica totalmente diferente esa no era su amiga**

 **-Dios ! Kagura estas hermosa- grita de emoción**

 **\- Me siento rara -aru -decía la yato**

La pelirroja llevaba su pelo largó suelto pero está vez ondulado , un uniforme nuevo justo a su medida asiento resaltar sus esbelta figura , llevaba una finos zapatos y medias largas , sus uñas estaban arregladas y por último un leve maquillaje

 **\- Okita me lo agradecerá cuando te vea**

 **-Hablando de ese bastardo me dijo que tenía que verme temprano**

 **-Pues vámonos rápido - exclama tomando a su amiga del brazo**

La yato sonreía por dentro ansiaba ver la reacción tendría okita y las zorras al verla así

 **Hasta aqui el cap**

ahha el cel de kagura es bien pinche atrasado saben de esos cel viejos de tapa que usaban antes? de esos mero ya ven su pobreza

Bueno hasta aqui el cap, en realidad tenia el cap hecho desde hace unos dias pero mi pc esta en coma , si ven alguna falta me disculpa u.u espero que les haya gustado pueden dejar sus opiniones besos y abrazos


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **volvi con el cap 4 no muy bueno si supieran que se me borro no se que le dio a mi computadora y tuve que escribirlo de nuevo estaba matenme , bueno lean y dejen su opinión**

La yato había llegado y se dirigía a ver a su sádico , una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro simplemente no lo podía evitar , las ganas de ver su estúpida reacción no le faltaban no sólo la de el, de toda las perras del salón que criticaba su físico ,hoy se llevarían una gran sorpresa lo único que le molestaba eran los comentarios vulgares que hacían mientras caminaba...

- **Quisiera ser sol para darte todo el día! - se escucho otros de los "lindos "piropos hacia la pelirroja**

 **\- Estos tipos me tienen harta -aru- decía con fastidio**

 **-Mis chicos hicieron un gran trabajo -presumía la pelinegra**

 **\- !En esa cola si me formo !- se escucho gritar volviendo a interrumpir al par de chicas**

 **-!En esa cola , yo no me formo , yo me meto ! Agrego el segundo chico**

 **\- meterse donde ! Grita la pelirroja - ahora si ya me hartaron la china se dirigía con furia hacia los chicos - les romperé todos los dientes - aru deberían respetar a la gran gura-sama - exponía con enojó**

 **\- tranquilízate kagura-chan -la pelinegra trataba de detener a su amiga aunque era su culpa por comprarle un uniforme tan ceñido pero está no lo hacía caso caminaba ferozmente hasta que un par de chicos bloquearon su camino**

 **-oye preciosa eres nueva? Preguntaba uno de los chicos**

 **\- si quieres te guiamos - agregaba el otro miradola descaradamente**

 **-La pelirroja se quedo con cada de "poker face " tan cambiada estaba que no sabía quién era? es cierto que siempre iba del asco pero esto era demasiado quienes trataban de cortejarla eran nada menos que los compañeros de clases que acompañaban a okita la vez anterior**

 **\- los hombre dan asco- penso- la pelirroja empezó a reír dejando a los chicos desconcertados**

 **\- Wow parece que me han olvidado - expone la chica cruzándose de brazos**

 **-nunca olvidaríamos una preciosura así -dijeron en unísono**

 **-preciosa ? Creen que soy preciosa ? - preguntaba la yato con tono meloso aprovechando el momento**

 **-En definitiva lo eres nunca hubiera visto a una chica así en la academia - expreso uno de los chico con una sonrisa**

 **-Y bien cual es tu nombre ?- Pregunto su compañero**

 **-la yato se acercó a ellos con una mirada divertida - ka-gu-ra hijos de puta -dijo haciendo énfasis en cada palabra de su nombre**

 **-kagura ? Te llamas igual a - la misma bastardos ahora no me reconocen -interrumpió**

 **-kagura ! Gritaron espantados ! Kagura ? El monstruo de segundo año ? La novia de okita ? Eso no puede ser posible , es totalmente imposible -gritaban eufóricos , los chicos estaban totalmente sorprendidos**

 **-Si lo se , Soy muy hermosa pero lo siento ustedes no me interesan - dejo una yato riéndo**

 **-Kagura- chan ! Okita te está esperando deja de estar jugando - regañaba la pelinegra**

 **-Ah si cierto nos vemos - se despedía la pelirroja dirigiéndose rápidamente a su encuentro**

 **-Esto no puede ser ... La chica hermosa ,de la que hablaban es kagura !**

 **-La pelinegra se dirige hacia ellos - deberían avisarles a los demás ya conocen a okita se meten con kagura y ya saben lo que sigue**

 **-Los chicos se ven aterrorizados y corren espantados de sólo imaginar la cara de okita y lo que haría si alguien se acercaba a kagura con intención de seducirla los mataría**

 **-Debe ser una lección por lo de ayer pensaba ambos mientras trataban de darle la noticia a sus a los** **demás**

El sádico caminaba hacia el lugar de encuentro pensaba en que kagura nunca llegaría temprano la conocía a esta hora debería estar corriendo como loca a la vez colocándose sus adornos chinos era lo típico en ella o eso creía .El castaño había llegado y como predijo su china no estaba ahi

 **-Sabía que llegaría tarde - exclama el sádico' dirigiéndose hacia el gran Manzano donde usualmente se veían , su proposito? ir a dormir hasta que kagura llegara pero una pieddra que "accidentalmente " cayó en su cabeza interrumpió sus planes**

 **-Mierda !- Exclama adolorido poniendo sus manos en el lugar del golpe**

 **-Tu estúpido bastardo ! Dices que llegue temprano y ahora apareces - regañaba una yato que apenas unos minutos antes había llegado**

 **-China perra te voy a... El sádico no artículo ninguna otra palabra ,había quedado perplejo al ver a kagura ,recorría con la mirada su cuerpo de esta sin perder ningún detalle**

 **-Que pasa sádico ? Porque no terminas oh cierto quedaste impactado por mi belleza - alardeaba la yato con una sonrisa ya que la reacción del sádico era la que esperaba**

 **-Se ve jodidamente hermosa ! Exclama el sádico en sus pensamientos , Esa palabra no la podría definir ,estaba totalmente fuera de lo normal, el uniforme hacia resaltar sus curvas y todos sus atributos que merecían ser presumidos ,siempre supe que china era bonita-se decía a si mismo pero no esperaba verla así simplemente estaba impresionado**

 **-Mira como está el sádico embobado -se burlaba la pelirroja**

 **-El joven volvió en si ,encontrándose con la sonrisa burlona de la yato , de que estaba hermosa lo estaba pero no quería admitirlo eso sería perder ante ella**

 **\- oh China tanto quieres llamar mi atención que te viste como las demás zorras - expuso con una sonrisa desafiante tratando de retomar la situación**

 **\- No necesito llamar tu atención-aru la tengo desde hace tiempo - contesto con una sonrisa más amplia**

 **-Esa bastarda ... Odiaba cuando tenía razón**

 **-no te engañes sigues siendo el mismo monstruo mal hablado**

 **-Admítelo sádico bastardo- la China se acercaba a el era uno de los momentos en que se veia "al gran rey sádico el que hacia babear a muchas de las chicas siendo acorralado por la marimacha sin nada encanto femenino**

 **El sadico trataba de controlar sus hormonas , no queria verse debil ante kagura al menos no esta vez**

 **-y bien sadico, no lo vas admitir-musito la yato**

A la mierda el autocontrol-el sadico agarra fuertemente de la cintura a la pelirroja y besa ferozmente sus finos y rosas labios , la pelirroja trataba de no ceder pero el sadico hacia aun mas presion sobre ellos, el castaño acariciaba lentamente la espalda y la cintura ,el sadico disfrutaba el momento hasta que siente un leve dolor y ardor en el labio haciendo que se separara rápidamente

 **-bastardo asqueroso-aru -exponia enojada la pelirroja**

 **-Porque me muerdes bestia!es tu culpa por provocarme debes tomar la responsabilidades-dijo el sadico limpiandose el hilo de sangre que salia de su labio inferior**

 **-la proxima vez te arranco el labio-aru- amenazo con un leve sonrojo**

 **-Estare esperando eso china-contesto el castaño a decir verdad esas cosas no le molestaba al contrario lo excitaba**

 **-como sea pervertido, dime a que quisiste que viniera aquí-preguntaba**

 **\- Ah si cierto ,China préstame tu celular , necesito hacer una llamada -mentía el castaño**

 **-Usa el tuyo bastardo - expuso la China**

 **-se me quedo así que no seas tacaña y dámelo -pedía el sádico**

 **-La yato lo piensa unos segundos al final decide busca su celular en su mochila entregándoselo este le sonríe sádicamente saca el chip y lanza el celular lejos**

 **\- pero que te pasa bastardo ! Grita con enojo**

 **-Lo siento se me resbalo -dijo con tono inocente**

 **-Eres un maldito! Le grita la pelirroja -saliendo corriendo en busca de su pequeño aparato**

 **-El sádico aprovecho le momento colocando el chip al nuevo celular de la China**

 **-No lo encuentro ! Gritaba - no tengo dinero para comprar otro -aru -se decía así misma ahora si se había pasado**

 **-China ese celular era mierda mejor compra otro -comento el sádico haciendo que la chica lo mirara con odio**

 **-Lo matare ! Pero primero debo encontrarlo -la pelirroja empezaba a buscar con mucho fervor ya que lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca**

 **-China debería darse rápido casi es hora de entrar -avisaba**

 **-Ahora llegare tarde todo esto es tu culpa, vete a la mierda yo seguiré buscando - expuso muy enojada**

El castaño sólo veía como buscaba desesperadamente sabía que si la dejaba ,tardaría el día entero buscándolo

 **-Es tan tonta no se había dado cuenta que le quite el chip -pensaba eacercándose a la yato que buscaba en los arbusto**

 **-China ... Llamaba el sádico**

 **-No me jodas bastardo! Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras ,estúpido de la mierda -la china continuaba maldiciendo**

 **-Que fastidiosa ya cállate !- Le grita lanzándole la bolsa en el rostro**

 **-Bastardo ! La yato se iba a lanzar a golpearlo le importaba una mierda dañar su imagen pero se detuvo un momento al ver la bolsa**

 **\- ¿Que es esto-aru-?'pregunta curiosa**

 **-Sólo míralo-contesto el castaño**

 **\- Reviso el contenido ,diviso una caja rectangular , al ver de que se trataba su ojos brillaban de emoción era lo que quería desde hace un tiempo un teléfono nuevo**

 **-Me Compraste un celular -grito con emoción dirigiendo su mirada llena de felicidad hacia el sádico**

 **-Ya que el tuyo estaba del asco tuve que ,hasta tiene acceso a internet así podrás ...**

 **-Me encanta !- Grito con emoción .La pelirroja sin darse cuenta de sus acciones corrió abalanzándose hacia el para abrazarlo pero no contuvo su fuerza e hizo que ambos cayeran en el suelo quedando encima de el en una posición algo insinuante**

 **El joven suspira -a decir verdad le gustaba verla feliz y ser causa de su felicidad mucho más - ya se de que manera puedes agradecerme -susurro seductoramente agarrando su trasero**

 **-La yato se sonroja violentamente quitando la mano del sádico**

 **-Quieres que te rompa el brazo bastardo pervertido**

 **-Pervertido yo ? Estas segura -dijo mirándola irónicamente, la pelirroja nerviosa capto el mensaje alejándose**

 **-China eres una pervertida tanto me deseas-insinuaba el chico**

 **-No me había dando cuenta -aru -respondió cruzandose de brazos sonrojada con un bonito puchero -este se le queda viendo atentamente su china estaba más hermosa de lo usual y sonrojada esto amerita unas fotos -se dijo a sí mismo y eso hizo sacó su celular y comenzó a tomarlas - la albina que estaba aún sentada en el suelo escucha unos click y dirige su mirada al causante**

 **-Que haces desgraciado ! Grita**

 **-Está salió bien la pondré de fondo de pantalla**

 **-Que! bórrala exigió poniéndose de pie**

 **-No -dijo con su cara sería habitual , la pelirroja iba a seguir replicando pero el timbre avisando la entrada la interrumpió**

 **-Sádico no tengo tiempo de pelear contigo debo ir a ver a la vieja expone al yato recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente**

 **-Ahora que hizo esta estúpida pensaba el sádico - bien vayámonos igual debo ir por el mismo camino**

La pareja se dispuso a caminar hacia su respectivos destino , en poco segundos un sádico iba algo irritado le lanzaba miradas frías y amenazadoras a cada chico que miraba a kagura está ni se percataba ya que estaba muy distraída con su nuevo teléfono

 **-estos hijos de puta parece que se les olvido de quien esta machorra ya tiene dueño - murmuraba el sádico**

 **-Nos vemos bastardo - se despedía la yato dándole un golpe en el hombro**

 **'Oe,oe - el sádico agarrado la del brazo - la tomo el mentón dándole un corto beso mientras todos contemplaban la escena lo que quería el sádico**

 **-Ahora si puedes irte, así debes despedirte estúpida - expuso el sadico**

 **-Un rojo violento acapara el rostro de la yato al ver como todos veían la escena no le gustaba que lo hubiera delante de todos**

 **'Pudrete bastardo- grita saliendo corriendo de ahí**

 **El castaño da la vuelta este le da una sonrisa a los chicos dándole a entender que esa chica era suya**

 **-Que le pasa este idiota desde cuando tenemos que despedirnos así - se cuestionaba llegando a la oficina de otose**

 **-Vieja !-grita para dar aviso a su llegada**

 **-Y tu que haces aquí , que hiciste ahora ?ni han empezado las clases - la vieja sólo sacaba conclusiones**

 **-Tengo que hablar contigo -aru - anuncia en tono serio sentándose frente al escritorio**

Otose se queda sorprendida al notar la seriedad de la chica pues nunca la había visto así

 **-Muy bien..** **¿Que pasa? pregunto la anciana**

 **-La yato le contó su situación ,no toda la verda ,mejor dicho le mintio totalmente solo dijo que su padre se quedo sin trabajo y el dinero estaba escaso, no quería preocupar a Otose, tenia un complejo de madre aunque siempre era dura con ella sabia que le tenia mucho aprecio**

 **-Es difícil kagura , tus notas no son muy buenas para calificar -explicaba otose 'ademas de que te metes en muchos problemas-**

 **-Ya no causare problemas-decia desanimada- cualquier cosa para subir mis calificaciones**

Otose suspira hacia cualquier cosa por ayudar a kagura es cierto que le da muchos dolores de cabeza pero igual seguía siendo la estudiante que más aprecio le tenía

 **-Está bien hablare con los maestros vuelve después del almuerzo**

 **-Gracias , gracias - gritaba emocionada digiendose hacia la anciana dándole un fuerte abrazo**

 **-Si,si largate de mi oficina ya hace unos minutos que empezaron la clases - avisaba la mujer**

 **-Está bien -aru -la yato hizo caso a lo que hizo la anciana y se dirigió a su respectivo salónr**

La pelirroja corre a toda prisa usualmente iba tranquilamente sin importancia pero sabia que Gin no estaba en el salon si no el profesor Takasugi Shinsuke y siempre le dejaba fuera del salón

 **-Lo siento -aru estoy aquí !- Entro la joven de golpe captando la atención de todos**

 **-Como siempre llegando tarde - dijo takasugi con el aura asesna de siempre - vuelve rápido a tu asiento antes de que te deje a fuera - la yato no replico ya que no quería problemas así que silenciosamente se dirigía a su asienta mientras escuchaba algunos murmullos**

 **-Wao kagura! me dices a que cirujano plastico vas ? Exclamo una rubia algo enojada ya que kagura recibía halagos por su cambio -mira que hizo un buen trabajo en quitarte lo fea en un día**

 **-La yato le dio una sonrisa - que ? Celosa de que soy más hermosa que tu ? Contesto haciendo que se los estudiantes abuchearán**

 **-Nunca serás más hermosa que yo - dijo Helen- además por mucho que te arregles seguirás siendo la perra vulgar del salón**

 **-La albina se dirigió hacia ella tomándola de la camiseta no le dejaba que nadie le hablara así ademas hace tiempo que queria romperle la cara por sus comentarios**

 **-Tranquila kagura -chan no dejes que te provoque- dijo Soyo con preocupacion no quería que su amiga se metiera en problemas**

 **-Sueltame monstruo-gritaba la rubia asustada**

Los demás estudiantes estaban emocionados al ver que las dos extranjeras iban a pelear aunque era más que obvio quien iba a será ganadora

 **-A ver si aprendes de dejar de meterte conmigo zorra , la yato le iba a lanzar un golpe hasta que alguien le detuvo la mano**

 **-Tranquila nena sólo está celosa porque eres mucho más linda que ella no te rebajes**

Todos quedaron asombrados al ver que kaito se metiera en la discusión

 **-No te metas bastardo**

 **-Porque defiendes a esta vulgar ,marimacha -gritaba furiosa Helen**

 **-Sólo digo la verdad continuo diciendo - kagura es mucho más linda y vaya que nos ha sorprendido a mí y a todos los chicos - expuso mirando descaradamente a la pelirroja**

 **-Más le vale que se sienten si no quieren que les deje el libro entero para estudiar- amenazaba Takasugi**

 **-Más te vale que me dejes en paz -aru tengo la fuerza para sacarte las siliconas-amenazo la yato no era de esas chicas qe se dejan intimidar busco a la peor víctima**

 **-Lo siento Shinsuke -sensei no lo volveré hacer -aru - expuso sonriente volviéndose a sentar**

 **-Esa perra en serio me las va a pagar primero okita y ahora el chico nuevo -pensaba una rubia enojada**

En cambio kaito iba muy feliz le había encantado ver el cambio de la pelirroja no se esperaba que fuera tan hermosa ,quería tenerla porque era como un trofeo ,mas bien algo dificil te obtener lo que a su lo hacia mas interesante pero al ver el cuerpaso que se guardaba eso lo impulsaba más

 **-El receso llegó y la yato buscaba su dinero para ir a comprar algo de comer sin notar la presencia del Rubio**

 **-nena vayamos a comer juntos - propuso el Rubio haciendo que la yato clavara su mirada en el**

 **\- Por que querría comer con un bastardo pervertido como tu - respondió arqueando una ceja**

 **\- porque te defendí**

 **-No necesito tu ayuda -aru le iba a romper la cara**

 **-pero te expulsarían además de eso somos compañeros de proyectos debemos llevarnos bien y hablar sobre lo que haremos**

 **\- si cierto -aru -exclamo la yato -quería la máxima nota lo necesitaba**

 **\- ven te invitare el almuerzo como disculpa por lo de la otra vez y para comenzar una nueva amistad - propuso con una sonrisa que parecía sincera**

 **\- me comprarás el almuerzo ! Con sukombu incluido ? Preguntó desconfiada**

 **-no se qUe sea eso- dijo algo confundido- pero claro así aprovechamos para hacernos amigos**

 **-Ya que comprarás comida te perdono así que vamos -agrego la pelirroja dirigiéndose hacia el comedor**

 **-Realmente es muy estúpida y confiada fue más fácil de lo que pensé - se dijo el Rubio caminado tras pelirroja**

Por otro lado okita sougo fue a buscar a su China al salón de clases ya que hoy llamaba mucho la atención y debía estar a su lado para ahuyentar a los pervertidos pero no la encontró así que supuso que se encontraba en el comedor , así que se dirigió hacia allá

La yato estaba sentada en una mesa devorando todo a su paso , es cierto que cautivaba a cualquiera a simple vista pero cuando veían su apetito y su forma única de ser huían simplemente no podían lidiar con eso

 **-Si que comes -expuso sorprendido el Rubio**

 **-Es que tengo mucha hambre -aru y cuando me invitan a comer debo aprovechar sólo el sádico se anima hacerlo - decía mientra masticaba un trozo de carne**

 **-Y ya veo porque - pensó**

 **-Come todo lo que quieras no hay problema es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de lo que paso**

 **-Tienes razón - le dijo - ikimatsu! Dame 20 panes más - grito la yato haciendo que todos la miraran con horror**

Okita ya había llegado y buscaba a su China con la mirada esperaba encontrarla con Soyo pero para su sorpresa no estaba con ella si no con un chico , uno que nunca hubiera visto y era extraño kagura nunca se llevaba bien con los chicos salvo de shinpachi pero lo que mas le extraño es que un chico tuvo el valor de invitarla a comer nadie absolutamente nadie se atrevería y no los culpaba

 **-Oye tu ! Grito llamando la atención de yamazaki**

Este se espantó al ver que okita lo llamaba pero reunió el valor y fue hacia el

 **\- ¿Quien es ese chico que come con China ?nunca lo hubiera visto por aquí**

 **-Ah el - dijo nervioso -es el hijo del dueño de la academia se transfirió hace unos pocos días**

 **-Con que nuevo ... Debo avisarle que China es mi novia para que no haya malos entendidos**

 **-Yo que tu lo haría rápido-murmuro el chico sin ser escuchado**

El castaño se dirige a la mesa tranquilamente viendo a la pelirroja como devoraba todo a su paso sin preocupación alguna

 **-Oh China quien es su nuevo amigo - pregunta el sádico interrumpiendo al duo**

 **-La yato traga para poder hablar - es kaito un nuevo alumno -decía mientras aún masticaba**

 **-Ah con el chico que te quedaste después de la escuela ? -Pregunto mirando al chico fijamente**

 **-El mismo -aru**

 **-Y se atrevió a invitarte a comer - agrego el sádico -No pensé que alguien además de mi podría hacerlo**

 **-Yo también lo pensé sádico pero ya ves**

 **-Quien es el rojita ? -Pregunta el rubio con una sonrisa**

 **-*rojita* ? Este quien se cree para poner apodos -pensó el sádico - soy su novio okita Sougo -respondió no muy feliz**

Las demás chicas especialmente Helen veían a kagura comiendo despreocupadamente con dos chicos sexys a su lado y no podían evitar verla con odio y envidia

 **-Oh eres su novio sádico !- Exclama aparentando sorpresa**

 **-Que bueno que sepas que soy un sádico -expreso con media sonrisa - "gracias " por alimentarla pero me llevo a mi machorra -dijo tomando la mano de kagura me está se zafó**

 **-No puedo ir contigo -aru- dijo la sádico poniéndose de pie - debo ir a la biblioteca con este**

 **-A la biblioteca ! Por favor tu China ?inventame otra cosa - dijo el sádico algo enojado**

 **-No miento idiota , debo hacer un proyecto con el así que nos vemos después - la yato sale del lugar seguida por el Rubio**

Okita se queda desconcertado mirando a la pareja irse , biblioteca ? Si claro el castaño estaba furioso ese chico no le agrada de lo más mínimo

-Estoy segura que está interesado en ella - dijo algo fastidiada la rubia sacando a okita de sus pensamientos

-Okita fija su mirada en la chica - Eso que importa , nunca le corresponderá -aseguro

-Es guapísimo podria decir que mas que tu , rico ... yo que tu si me preocuparía -agrego

-Crees que china es igual que ustedes, desde que ven un chico con buena apariencia mojan sus bragas ,ella es diferente no es una zorra al igual que ustedes -dijo dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca

Después de unos minutos ,el duo terminaba de recoger información , ya sabían que iba hacer cada quien así que la pelirroja colocaba los libros en su lugar siendo observada por el Rubio

 **-Oye rojita !- llamo no muy alto el Rubio llamando la atención**

 **-No me llames asi-aru mi nombre es Kagura**

 **-pero te queda bien por tu color de pelo -contesto con una sonrisa**

 **-Como sea -aru que pasa ? Pregunto**

 **-Tranquila recuerda que ahora somos amigos , sólo te iba a decir que me dieras tu número de teléfono ya sabes por sí tenemos que intercambiar información o hay cualquier inconveniente -propuso el chico**

La yato se queda meditando lo penso unos segundos aun tenia sus dudas sobre el chico pero al final hizo caso ella lo persono y no habian reconres, intercambiaron números de teléfono no quería arriesgarse tenía que cerciorarse de que haga su parte

 **-Podríamos ahora ir a fuera y... El timbre hizo acto presencia indicando que el receso había acabado**

 **-Me tengo que ir -aru -exclama la yato saliendo corriendo de ahí dejando sólo al chico este sólo veía como desaparecía**

 **-Bueno no importa - se decía así mismo - ya que tenía su número de teléfono lo que indicaba un gran avance**

El tiempo pasaba rápido y la hora de la salida ya había llegado la hora de la saluda. una pelirroha iba maldiciendo mientras apretaba con enojó una hoja de papel

 **-Mierda ! Como podré hacer todo estos proyectos - hablaba mientras leía estaba enojaba había ido a ver a otose como se lo Pidió pero no pensó que cada maestro le indicaría un proyecto para subir sus notas**

 **-Esos bastardo - la yato seguía refunfuñando hasta que vio a okita dirigiéndose a la salida**

 **-Sádico ! Llamo para captar su atención haria que la ayudara y de paso le diria que pasaba -pero la ignoro**

 **-Sádico - lo volvió a llamar pero simplemente seguía su camino**

 **-Este bastardo ... La albina enojada por su actitud de okita se quitó uno de sus zapatos y con toda su fuerza se lo lanzó golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza**

 **-Mierda ! Grito colocándose la mano en la cabeza**

 **-No escuchaba que te estaba llamando idiota - le Decía enojada la chica**

 **\- oh China ahora quiere mi Atención ? Si hace algunas hora prefería irse con ese tipo-le recordaba el castaño**

 **-Me fui con el porque tenía un proyecto te lo dije o eres Retrasado?**

 **-Si claro! ¿Desde cuando vas a la biblioteca?-pregunto con sarcasmo**

 **-Desde que me pusieron este proyecto**

 **-Por favor China de pronto haces los proyectos ?**

 **-Que ? Ahora no puedo estudiar tengo que sacar mala calificaciones todo el tiempo?**

 **-Que coincidencia pero con el chico nuevo ? Y que es eso de rojita? hasta te invito a comer ningún hombre en su sano juicio lo haría**

 **-Lo de rojita no lo decidí yo imbecil - replicaba - sólo fuimos a comer porque estábamos discutiendo lo que hariamos**

 **-Haz el puto proyecto pero sin ese chico-ordenada el sadico**

 **-A mi no me das ordenes-le aclaro- ademas Cual es tu problema idiota vengo a verte y lo primero que hacer es gritarme imbecil**

 **-A casi no escuchaste ? Exponía enojado - no quiero que estés con ese chico**

 **-Es mi compañero deja ya esos malditos celos - grito sin pensar**

 **-Ja! Quien estaría celoso -dijo en tono superior - si sólo tienes ojos para mi**

 **-Pues si estas tan seguro - dijo conteniéndome para no romperle La nariz - no me fastidies**

kagura se colocó su zapato y salió de ahí furiosa por otra parte el sádico sólo miraba a su china marcharse estaba realmente furioso

Porque no sólo dijo que no haría el Famoso proyecto con el Siempre lo hace más difícil esa estúpida - el sádico sólo se dispuso a irse estaba realmente enojado tenia mucho en que pensar

 **Aclaración**

no saben la flojera que me dio re -escribirlo odie mi compu por un momento,habra muchos malentendidos por aqui xD si lo se esos piropos son algo tontos pero bueno


End file.
